


The Girls of the ABC

by peacegirl



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacegirl/pseuds/peacegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the boys love their girls; Cosette was their sunlight, Musichetta was their Spring, and Eponine was their rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girls of the ABC

For as long as the boys of the ABC could remember now, there had always only been three girls in their little group. This was never a notion that left them complaining, for as long as they had those three girls in their lives, they would never have need for anyone else.

The girls hadn’t really minded either, that it was only them in a large group of men. It was not their dislike for other girls or how they feared they would act, but it was that there was something about having the Les Amis around that made you feel like you didn’t need anyone else in your life, like they were all you would ever need. The boys made you feel at home, they made you feel like family.

The Les Amis de l’ABC had first met Musichetta when Joly had convinced them that her cafe was at least a thousand times better than their current one. She was it’s owner, and greeted all of her customers like old friends. Until they became regulars, and she adopted them as her family. It only seemed natural for her to join them. She made Joly and Bossuet happier than ever before - which is really saying something, they were already the happiest boys you could have met - and they all adored her. To the boys, Musichetta was like Spring, and they quickly decided that Spring would always be their favourite season. Flowers grew in Musichetta’s presence. Everything around her seemed new and alive, resurfacing for the first time after a long hibernation. She brought out a side in everyone that they did not even know was there; not until they were with her, and everyone loved her for it.

Eponine had been friends with Grantaire for as long as they both could remember, so it was only fitting that when R started coming to the groups meetings, Eponine did too. The two of them were inseparable, and had been for years. Yet there was something about having her there that made them all feel like they had known her for as long as Grantaire. And Chetta was more than happy to have another girl to spend her afternoons with. The boys knew that Eponine was their rain; their storm. The kind of rain that you yearned for on a hot summers night, and they all loved the violent weather. Eponine was not the rain that you hid indoors from - she was the rain that brought people out of their safe, warm shelter, into the streets to dance in her company. She was the storm you’d watch in awe, taking in it’s every move. She was explosive, and mesmerizing, she was the perfect storm; unforgettable.

Cosette and Eponine had been known each for most of their lives; they had lived together when they were very young, but Cosette had been adopted and moved away. Cosette had managed to keep in touch with Eponine, despite how she treated her when they were girls, so when Eponine had found a stable group of friends to rely on, she simply could not invite Cosette to come along. It was not only Marius who was taken with Cosette, they all were, she was impossible not to love. As long as Cosette was around, there would never be anyone kinder, or sweetest in comparison, but this was never a bitter realization, instead your heart with simply melt when she smiled over at you. Cosette didn’t have a natural light that followed her around - she was the light source, wholly and completely. Everywhere she went, she radiated warmth and light, and people gravitated towards her. Cosette was the sunlight, for she would light up the room, and their hearts, and made every one of them warm with love. 

Cosette was the sunlight, Musichetta was Spring, and Eponine was the rain.

So when you put the three of them together you were left with a sun shower in Spring - the most monumental afternoon.


End file.
